


One Single Dance

by ASLShanks



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLShanks/pseuds/ASLShanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet, they dance, sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Single Dance

They were two people from important families. Royalty. They had never met. And yet here they were. Together. She, on the left wing at the top of a set of white, marble stairs that lead to the ballroom. Him, on the right. They didn't even know each other's names as it had been completely arranged by their parents. She mildly enjoyed being there. She enjoyed dancing and if she happened to not fancy her suitor she could always politely decline him. He, on the other hand, was forced to be present at the ball, pressured by his parents. He was assured that she was a “suitable and elegant young lady” and he would treat her with perfect manners and utmost respect. He had huffed at at that but agreed none-the-less. He didn't really object to dancing but it bothered him that he was roped into attending. Hence, there they stood, at the top of the stairs waiting to find out the other's name and to join the dance floor already filled with people. 

“Lady Akagami Nami” her name was announced and she took a few steps in her dark red dress that perfectly complemented her orange hair which was held up by two ornamental chopsticks, except for two stands of hair that fell on each side, and delineated her face. Her dress was bare at the shoulders and held up by two very small sleeves placed at the sides of her arms. She had an orange sash, the same shade as her hair, to separate her waist from the big and expansive skirt. To complete the look she had on long, orange gloves until just under her elbows, a small necklace which fell close to her neck with a small blue pendant*, small diamond earrings and red high heels to match the dress. She walked the first few steps slowly so her suitor could come to her and eventually take the lead to the dance floor. 

“Sir Roronoa Zoro” her suitor stepped forward and walked the few steps to reach her, bowed slightly with one hand behind his back and the other held out to her. His look was more simple but equally stunning. He donned a black tux, with a white dress shirt that hinted at his muscled torso, with a green sash and bow tie to match the seemingly unnatural green colour of his hair. However, the unusual colour of his hair fit his slightly rugged face and tanned skin perfectly. Lastly, he kept his most precious treasure: three simple, golden pendants that were set in his left ear. 

She responded with a small curtsy and carefully placed her hand in his. As they walked down the steps, all eyes were fixed on them, however both paid them no attention. They were too busy silently inspecting each other and lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs the orchestra started to play a waltz. The men bowed to the ladies and as he did Roronoa Zoro spoke with a deep but soft voice: “Mademoiselle, would you give me the honour of having this dance?” She responded his actions as all the ladies: with a small curtsy and answered his question: “The honour is all mine, monsieur.” They took their places on the dance floor, her right hand placed gently in his left one, the other on his shoulder while his right hand was placed on her back, supporting her, and they started to move along with the music. 

As they danced they locked gazes and time itself seemed to have stopped. Their bodies kept moving as they were lost in each others eyes. The last note of the song played abruptly breaking their suspension in time. One single dance. That was all it took to fall into a blissful attraction. They continued dancing unaware of the people around them. Dance after dance. Each one as different as the last: as slow as the waltz, as fast as the cha cha or as sensual as the tango. No matter which one but as they moved, each touch sent a small spark through their bodies. The night ended too soon for them and ass they headed home, each in their carriage, they reflected on the time the two had spent together. Nami found she was indeed very happy she made it to the ball. Maybe one of the best decisions in her short life, even if at first she was hesitant. Zoro felt the same way, and, even if he would never admit it out loud, he was glad he had been blackmailed into being present. However, both their last thought before finally falling asleep in their respective beds was: 'We'll meet again. I'm sure of it.'

**Author's Note:**

> * The blue pendant is supposed to be the same as Nami's tattoo but since I had not idea on how to even start describing it, I left it at that. Also I know that Shanks is not Nami's father but she needed a last name and I thought that his would work best for her. Also when I wrote this story I was going for descriptive since that's something I;m not usually good at. This was also posted on ff.net. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
